Snow death bed wish
by WingArashi
Summary: Naruto has had it and waits for death on christmas. But will an angel give him his last wish?


1Me: A small sad and yet happy x-mas story!

Naruto: I hope you enjoy!

Me: and please review at the end!

**Broke hearts can be fixed**

Naruto lay in the cold snow crying. His eyes looked broken and his face looked dead. He looked dead on how he lay. He breathed in and out of the cold air. Hoping that he can die by freezing in this blanket of white snow. He wished to die now. He was not going to act. As the snow continues to fall on his weak body. Naruto remembers on what had happened.

**Flash Back!**

_Naruto was walking to the Christmas party that was being held for all the rookies. He was happy he could finally spend time with it for friends and family. He actually had a true smile. Yes, a true smile. Not all those fake ones that everyone sees but a true one. He kept walking with his smile still on his face._

_He didn't even care about the stares and looks he got. He was for once really happy. Even kyuubi who always seemed harsh on him was some what happy to know he could do this. Naruto finally came to his destination. The hokage tower where it was being held by Tsunade and sakura. Naruto went in and was about to say 'hey I'm here!' when a sudden splash of gold water hit him. _

_But that wasn't all more water hit him but wasn't really water it was juice and then cold and icy water hit him stinging his face and skin. Naruto just stood there. Sakura, Ino, tenten and even Hinata were holding buckets laughing. They giggled and laughed. The guys laughed everyone laughed. "Naruto how could you be so stupid as to fall for that!" Laughed Sakura and Ino._

"_Yeah! Yah loser!" laughed tenten!_

_Loser! Can't believe you're a ninja!_

_Baka! How can you not avoid that!_

_Idiot! I feel sorry for you at times kakashi!_

_Dead last! Can't even dodge buckets of water!_

_Dobe! How can you let that happen!_

_How can you be a ninja!_

_That is some sorry ninja you got kakashi!_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Everyone continued to laugh and laugh. But to naruto he couldn't laugh. He frown. Not naruto didn't frown he smiled a sad smile. _Naruto slowly made his way to leave. "Naruto come o and get in and get dressed" giggled sakura. But she fell silent. Everyone did. Naruto turned around facing them with a dead smile and a dead face. "I want to die" naruto merely said and poofed away. Everyone looked at each other and then a very anger Tsunade came in. But her eyes showed sadness. "And he calls you friends" Tsunade said plainly as she ran out to find naruto as did everyone else.

**Back to present!**

So here is naruto away from the village. Snow covered him and he started to shiver but didn't mind it. His already wet clothes turning cold and hard. He looked paler and a bit blue. Naruto eyes looked up at the sky as the snow fell so softly and silently. Naruto looked forward again seeing nothing. He liked it this way nothing.

For once kyuubi was yelling at him. He was actually trying to warm his body by using his powers. But naruto still felt so cold. No naruto didn't feel so cold. He felt lifeless. He wanted to die in this frozen place. Naruto could see some birds and animals look at him from a far. Actually a lot has came and watched him lay in the snow already being buried by the heavy fallen snow. Birds, deer, rabbits, bear and even foxes watched him with what looked like sadness in their eyes.

But naruto looked straight forward again. He could hear kyuubi saying something but didn't care. He wished that he didn't have to bring kyuubi down with him in his death bed. He is always something bad. Naruto felt tired. Really tired and he wanted to close his eyes. Naruto cried soft tears that started stinging his already cold cheecks. Naruto started wishing to be a child again and to have someone whop really cared for him. But no one cared but naruto made his last wish.

Naruto heard what seemed to be singing. He looked up to see a woman with white hair and white wings look at him. She smiled sadly at him and went down. "Poor child...suffered so much...wanted to spend good time...but in the end made something bad...poor child" she said as she touch naruto frozen cheecks. "A time of warmth is now for you a time of cold and death.. Poor child... you wish for one thing as you lay in your white death bed" she continued as she looked at naruto sadly.

"I am an angel that has been watching you naruto... poor child... I shall give you a gift as I too am dying" she smiled and kissed naruto on the cheecks. Naruto wanted to say why and whats your name. "My name is yuki...I was a women who loved you very much...knowing that you'll have him and have your childhood back... will make me be happy to pass on" she smiled as she cried and kissed naruto again.

She touched naruto and naruto felt a strange sensation. He felt like he was growing smaller and smaller. Until he stopped. He looked at the girl who giggled back. "Poor naruto...but now your body is that of a four year old... It seems he has arrived from light above I can rest now" smiled yuki she kissed naruto for the last time and vanished in a ball of light that headed toward the sky.

Naruto looked forward again but could feel something running from the back. "Naruto!" yelled a strange voice but naruto have seemed to remember this voice. All or a sudden he was being uncovered by snow and wrapped into a warm blanket.

He heard him whisper something and all of a sudden he felt warm really warm. It caused his face to regain some color and all of the frost bite that he got to vanish. "Naruto... don't worry daddy is here now...Arashi Uzumaki is here" beamed arashi as he kissed naruto head. Naruto looked at arashi and cried. Arashi started to head back to the village with his son in his arms. Naruto knew right there that he was going to be okay now... **The End**

Me: so sad!

Naruto: Yay! I get my dad back!

Arashi: this is a good fanfic!

Me: please review!


End file.
